Canción de hielo
by aerithsephy
Summary: No, no es GoT. Elsa no estaba sola durante estos años, le acompañaba un dragón el cual era fiel a ella. Elsa se dará cuenta de que ese dragón tendrá mas influencia en un futuro cercano de lo que ella cree. ElsAnna en estado puro.
1. Chapter 1

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la siguinte historia :D**

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, pertenece a Diney y si algún nombre de aquí que sea mío os suena, es pura coincidencia. No hago esto como ánimo de lucro, solo espero hacer pasar un rato divertido a mis lectores.**

**Absténganse de leer si parejas entre el mismo sexo os disgustan, adevertidos estáis. Habrá OOC por parte de Elsa pero vamos, que la razón por la que se comprta así la explico más adelante.**

**Ahora sí, disfrutad.**

* * *

><p>Todo iba bien en Arendelle, seis meses después de la gran helada, las dos hermanas todavía intentaban conocerse la una a la otra. La relación de Anna con Kristoff iba dando sus frutos, al principio Elsa desconfiaba de el muchacho, pero poco a poco iba viendo que el chico rubio no era como Hans y terminó aceptando que su hermana estaba enamorada de él. Al fin y al cabo, Elsa estaba ocultando un secreto, no es que le gustara callárselo a Anna, mas no le quedaba más remedio.<p>

Un ruido leve se escuchó en la recámara de la reina Elsa.

-Oh, Nieve, ojalá te pudiera presentar a mi hermana, pero ya me tienen suficiente miedo a mí. Imagínate si aparece un dragón...

La criatura se acercó a ella, le lamió la cara efusivamente y acercó su cabeza a la de la chica. Elsa levantó la mano y le acarició detrás de la oreja, como le gustaba.

-Vamos a volar un rato, ¿Te parece?

El dragón saltó de alegría y desplegó las alas, como si estuviera estirándose.

Nieve, -como así lo llamó la reina cuando lo encontró hace cinco años- era albino y con ojos dorados, sus orejas eran largas y su cuerpo era lo suficientemente largo para que pudiera llevar a dos o tres. Se veía pequeño mientras estaba en tierra, pero cuando abría las alas se veía imponente. Podría haberlo usado contra Weselton pero ya había demasiada confusión con sus poderes como para añadir más leña al fuego.

Elsa conjuró un pantalón y un jersey de color del hielo -ya que con vestido era muy incómodo- y se subió a su montura. Con un "Vamos allá", despegaron, y volaron casi toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Anna, despertándola.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Su Majestad, Kai. ¿Bajará para el desayuno?

La princesa se volvió a quedar dormida, y otro toque en la puerta le hizo despertarse de nuevo. La chica rió, fue lo mismo que hizo el día de la coronación de su hermana.

-Ya voy.

Se levantó y escogió un vestido color verde con adornos dorados y se peinó el pelo en dos trenzas, como siempre. Bajó casi corriendo al comedor y se extrañó al no ver a su hermana, le preguntó a uno de los sirvientes por Elsa pero ni Kai ni Gerda supieron responderle.

-No lo sabemos, princesa. La reina Elsa no estaba esta mañana en su habitación.

-Eso es extraño, debe de estar en su castillo de hielo.

Anna odiaba comer sola, a veces su hermana se comportaba extraño, casi nadie entraba en su cuarto a excepción de sus dos sirvientes más fieles pero no le dio importancia, la reina necesitaba sus momentos a solas. Terminó su desayuno y se reunió en la plaza del pueblo con Kristoff y Sven, los cuales hoy irían a ver a los trolls.

Mientras tanto, Elsa despertaba al lado de un cuerpo caliente, tenía sus alas alrededor de ella, como protegiéndola, la reina sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón de su palacio de hielo en la montaña del Norte. El sol ya estaba bastante alzado y decidió que no iba a arriesgarse a que la vieran con ese dragón, así que se quedaría aquí con Nieve, y saldrían a surcar los cielos hasta que fuera de noche.

Seguramente su hermana se enfadaría con ella, pero le gustaba estar en compañía del animal. Mirándole dormir recordó la primera vez que lo vio.

_La pequeña Elsa tenía quince años, aún intentando controlar su poder, una noche se escapó de su habitación y paseó por las calles de Arendelle sin ser vista. Sin querer, se adentró en el bosque que había al este del castillo y miró hacia atrás, estaba todo oscuro y no supo cómo volver. _

_Después de caminar lo que parecían horas, se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. La pequeña gimió de dolor pero se calló cuando un rugido se escuchó detrás de ella, al parecer había chocado contra un animal, lo que no esperaba ver, era que esa cosa, era un dragón._

_La bestia se levantó de una y se dirigió rauda y veloz hacia la pequeña princesa, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella. Elsa abrió los ojos y se encontró con un dragón de tamaño muy pequeño, un poco más grande que ella, y el primer instinto de la pequeña fue alejarse, miró hacia atrás pero el dragón la seguía y se paraba cuando ella lo hacía._

_-¿Qué quieres? No tengo comida..._

_El pequeño dragón al escuchar la palabra comida, esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa y se fue, dejando a la princesa sola otra vez. Sin ánimos de continuar, se sentó en el tronco de un árbol y espero a que sus padres se levantaran, y con suerte, la buscaran en el bosque. Sintió un ruido detrás de los matorrales. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y gritó cuando vio algo salir de ahí. Volvió a abrir los ojos y otra vez el dragón estaba con ella, pero ahora andaba sosteniendo un salmón que seguramente había cazado cerca de aquí._

_El pequeño se lo comió de una y el estómago de Elsa rugió, y se sonrojó. No supo por qué lo hizo, supuso que era la costumbre. Después de eso, el dragón hizo como un gesto de querer vomitar el pez, y así fue, pero sólo una parte, con la cabeza, le iba acercando la comida a la chica, la cual pareció entender._

_-Uh, ¡no como pescado crudo! - La pequeña bestia puso cara de asombro, o eso le pareció a ella, y el bebé de dragón insistió.-Está bien._

_Con temor, cogió el pez y le dio un mordisco mientras miraba a su acompañante, y éste a su manera le dijo que se lo tragara, y así lo hizo. El gusto era asqueroso pero hizo contento al pequeño, así que siguió comiendo. Cuando terminó de comer, la pequeña bestia se acurrucó a ella y lanzó un gemido de placer, y Elsa no pudo nada más que acariciarle la cabeza._

_-¿Tú sabes dónde está el poblado?- El dragón asintió.- ¡Llevame por favor! O estaré en problemas._

_Éste asintió, parecía que le entendía e hizo un gesto muy raro, como si se sacudiera, luego hizo un gesto con su cabeza dirigida a su lomo, y Elsa entendió. Se subió a él y éste comenzó a correr por el bosque, la princesa sintió el viento en su cara y se sintió libre, se olvidó por un rato de que tenía poderes y de que era princesa, tan sólo pensaba en disfrutar esa sensación que estaba viviendo._

_A lo lejos vio luces y su cara pasó de felicidad a tristeza, eso la hizo traer a la realidad y al parecer su montura lo notó, porque aminoró su paso. Se acercaron a la entrada del poblado y la princesa desmontó, se comenzó a dirigir al castillo mientras el dragón la seguía._

_-No, ¡no puedes venir conmigo! Debes de quedarte en el bosque, pero claro, si alguien te encuentra será peor.- Elsa se puso a pensar y se le ocurrió una idea. -Está bien, te quedarás conmigo en mi habitación, pero estate callado._

_El dragón asintió; saltó; y gimió de alegría a lo que la princesa le echó una mirada recriminadora, y éste enseguida se detuvo. Siguieron caminando hasta la entrada secreta del castillo, y subieron a su habitación._

_-Vale, tendré que ponerte nombre... ¿Slaker? -El dragón la miró con cara de asco.- No, no te pega. ¿Lashte?- El dragón pareció rodar los ojos. -Oh ya sé, como eres blanco, ¿qué te parece si te llamo Nieve?- El dragón al escuchar ese nombre, asintió. -Bien nieve, yo soy Elsa._

-Y parecía que fue ayer cuando nos encontramos...- El dragón gruñó levemente. -Vamos a dar un paseo de buen día.

Con dos toques, Nieve se despertó completamente, se estiró, miró a su dueña y esperó a que le montara, una vez estuvieron juntos, salieron volando por el gran ventanal de hielo.

-¡Sube!

El dragón al escuchar esa orden ascendió mucho más alto de lo que alguien se pudo imaginar; nunca se cansaría de atravesar las nubes; de mirar el atardecer desde ahí arriba; o incluso el amanecer.

Era la única manera de sentirse libre. Miró a Nieve y éste comprendió lo que ella quería hacer.

-Dispara. -La montura hizo lo que su jinete dijo, y Elsa lanzó una bola de nieve que impactó justo con la bola de energía blanca que había soltado Nieve, formando copos de nieve más grandes que los normales.

Elsa estiró los brazos hacia los lados y con un ligero movimiento de manos comenzó a dejar un trazo de nieve detrás de ella, los rayos del álgido Sol penetraban en los cristales formando una gran estela brillante. Nunca pensó que podía usar sus poderes para estas cosas, siempre lo había visto como una maldición, pero ya no. Nieve parecía cansado así que bajaron de altura y se encontraron con Arendelle, desde ahí arriba parecía muy pequeña. Había nevado la noche anterior y todo estaba cubierto de blanco.

-Vamos a armar un poco de alboroto en el pueblo.

Nieve asintió. Otra cosa que le gustaba hacer era causar confusión a su propia gente, normalmente robaban cajas de peces para alimentar al dragón, pero a veces usaban sus poderes combinados para liar a sus comerciantes, y esta vez no era la excepción, salvo que no contaba con que una chica de cabello rojizo estaba en el muelle justo cuando Elsa y Nieve decidieron atacar una bodega.

-¡Otra vez los ladrones, cogedlos!

-Oh-oh, ¡Nieve. Salgamos de aquí!- Dijo la reina en un susurro, éste asintió y lanzó una ráfaga de energía que destruyó parte del barco, siendo así posible la huida de los ladrones. Salieron lo más veloces que pudieron, pero alguien los vio, y no cabía en si de su asombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Cortito, pero bueno. En el futuro habrá temas más serios, lo prometo. Incluso algo repugnantes, pero eh, todo tiene su explicación válida xD.<strong>

**Read & Review si queréis, y si no pues también :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, pertenece a Diney y si algún nombre de aquí que sea mío os suena, es pura coincidencia. No hago esto como ánimo de lucro, solo espero hacer pasar un rato divertido a mis lectores. **

**Absténganse de leer si parejas entre el mismo sexo os disgustan, adevertidos estáis. Habrá OOC por parte de Elsa pero vamos, que la razón por la que se comprta así la explico más adelante.**

**¡Yeeeeeeeees, update! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero tenía que terminar lso tres capítulos siguientes antes de poner este, así ir évarios capítulos adelantada y si me da la vena de poner dos, podré estar tranquila xD Ademñas, me aseguro de que la historia no quedará parada.**

**And enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Elsa y su montura se dirigieron al palacio de hielo y ésta soltó un suspiro, casi los atrapaban esta vez, pero sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba su acompañante. Le acarició el lomo mientras éste comía y se relajó, hoy no tenía deberes como Reina así que podía permitirse el día libre, a pesar de que estaban en Noviembre, a ella el frío nunca le molestó, y a Nieve parecía que tampoco. Era tan cómodo el silencio, que se quedó dormida.<p>

Anna mientras tanto, estaba preocupada por su hermana, no la había visto en todo el día y ahora había visto a un dragón, ¡montado por alguien! Y juró que había visto a su hermana encima de él, así que con decisión ordenó que le trajeran su caballo y fue en busca de Elsa, sabiendo dónde se encontraba.

Después de un par de horas cabalgando, al fin llegó a su destino. El palacio seguía siendo tan majestuoso como cuando la primera vez que vino, y además estaba reparado. Sin hacer mucho ruido se adentró en el castillo y subió las escaleras, cuando llegó arriba del todo no pudo creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos; Elsa estaba apoyada contra esa bestia que había visto en el puerto hace rato. Se acercó a ella y esta despertó al sentir que era observada. Delante de Elsa se encontraba Anna, con el rostro muy, pero que muy enfadado.

-Uh Anna, ¿Cuándo has llegado? - Preguntó inocentemente la mayor de las hermanas.

-¡No se trata de eso! ¿Qué es esta bestia y por qué está contigo?

Nieve al sentir la palabra bestia, se levantó de una provocando que Elsa cayera al suelo y se alejó de ellas lo suficiente para que no le molestaran.

-Anna, cuida tu vocabulario, Nieve es muy sensible.

-Nieve... ¿le has puesto nombre a esa cosa?- Preguntó alterada la pelirroja señalando al dragón y éste se encaró, enseñando sus dientes y rugiendo.

Elsa se acercó a su dragón y con un gesto de mano le tranquilizó, éste se acercó a ella y le lamió la cara varias veces.

-Otra vez no, sabes que este olor tarda días en irse... Dragón malo.- Éste levantó la cabeza y vio a su ama con mala cara, y luego la bajó, pidiendo su perdón. Y la Reina se lo concedió.

Anna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hermana era amiga de un dragón. ¡Un dragón! Muchas preguntas comenzaban a formularse en su cabeza. ¿Era por eso que últimamente su hermana desaparecía horas y horas?

-Anna, todo el rato que desaparezco estoy con él, con Nieve me siento libre y me olvido de que tengo un reino a mis espaldas. Disfruto volando a su lomo y sentir el viento chocar contra mi cara, me pasaría todo el día encima de él y nunca me cansaría.- Suspiró.

-Aun así, Elsa. ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho! Pensé que confiabas en mi.

-Y lo hago Anna, pero no en otras personas. Podrían hacerle daño.

Su hermana menor pareció pensarlo bien, además aún había mucha gente que temía a los poderes de la monarca, y si ahora descubrieran que podía adiestrar dragones, muchos reinos vecinos la temerían o querrían usarla en sus guerras.

-Ven, te mostraré de lo que hablo. -La pelirroja miró extrañada a su hermana, y ésta le dijo que se acercara.- Nieve, compórtate.

El susodicho realizó un gruñido de aprobación.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Te acercas lentamente con las manos extendidas hacia delante, con seguridad y decisión. Quédate unos centímetros alejado de él y veremos lo que hace, si se te acerca, le has caído bien, si se aleja...

Anna hizo lo que su hermana le dijo, cerró los ojos al sentir el frío aliento de Nieve, y éste acercó su cabeza y la apoyó en las manos de la chica, la cual abrió los ojos al sentir esa piel escamosa en sus manos, y sonrió. Nieve le lamió la cara efusivamente hasta que Elsa lo detuvo.

-Oh Anna, deberás darte una ducha con mucho jabón para quitarte ese olor desagradable.

-Ugh, como sea. Ahora qué.

-Ahora, te subes a él, y luego lo haré yo, como si fuera un caballo.

La princesa asintió, luego de que ella se hubiera subido, Elsa la siguió colocándose delante.

-Vamos chico, ¡a volar!

El dragón abrió las alas y saltó mientras las batía efusivamente, elevándose rápidamente hacia el cielo. Anna tenía los ojos cerrados y gritaba de miedo, Elsa rió.

-Anna, abre los ojos. Mira lo que te estás perdiendo.

La pelirroja los abrió y soltó un gemido ahogado de sorpresa, se veía el castillo de Arendelle y su pueblo en miniatura, desde ahí podías ver el palacio de hielo que construyó Elsa hace unos meses, pero sobretodo le sorprendió la leve brisa de viento que le golpeaba la cara.

-Nieve, ¡vuela más alto!- El dragón ascendió rápidamente al escuchar la orden, y su jinete soltó las manos para tocar las nubes, su acompañante hizo lo mismo y sonrió maravillada.

Continuaron atravesando la capa de nubes y terminaron por encima de ellas, poniéndolas ante un hermoso paisaje donde las estrellas, el Sol y la Luna convivían pacíficamente.

-Esto es increíble... ¿Has hecho esto todos los días?

-Así es, todos los días desde hace tres años, cuando aprendimos a volar juntos.

-Eh, siento haberte gritado antes, es sólo que... a veces siento que no me quieres a tu lado.- A Elsa le sorprendió esta confesión.

-Anna, eso no es verdad. Estuve sin ti durante trece años, y prometimos que jamás nos volveríamos a separar, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

Asintió. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí, pero el sol ya no se veía. Disfrutaron un rato más hasta que decidieron que era mejor volver. Elsa estaba cansada de volar a escondidas y quería hacerlo a todas horas, sabiendo que en Arendelle aún seguía dando el sol, salió del bosque de nubes y se dirigió al palacio. Anna sonrió al saber lo que iba a hacer su hermana.

Cuando pasaron rasos por las casas del pueblo, mucha gente soltaba gemidos de sorpresa y miedo. Nieve se mantuvo volando a ras del suelo para que todos pudieran verle, y a sus jinetes también.

-Pueblo de Arendelle, no debéis temer a este dragón puesto que es mío y está bien domado. Lo he tenido conmigo durante cinco años, me acompañó cuando mis padres murieron, le debo la vida y espero que nadie le tenga miedo, porque lo veréis muy a menudo.

Con un gesto de mano, le indicó que aterrizara, y lo hizo levemente. Esperó a moverse para que los habitantes del pueblo le perdieran el miedo, no iba a ser fácil pero debía intentarlo. Dejó que Anna se bajara, y luego lo hizo ella. Elsa y Nieve se acercaron a un puesto de pescado y le pidió al pescadero un pez bien grande. El dragón quería comérselo pero la reina no le dejó.

-Ah, no. aún no.- La pequeña bestia lloriqueó, como si le hubieran quitado un caramelo de la boca.- ¿Qué se hace cuando quieres pedir comida educadamente?- Éste pareció dudar un poco.

Con un gesto elegante y preciso, bajó la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a ella, y hasta que la chica de cabello blanco no le dijo que terminara, no lo hizo.

-Buen chico. Ahora abre la boca.- Éste hizo lo que su ama le dijo, y le arrojó el pez directamente a la boca, y éste masticó fervientemente.

La gente no podía creer que su reina estuviera alimentando a tan temible bestia, pero ahora no les parecía tan monstruosa. La reina se había vuelto loca, definitivamente. La susodicha se giró y miró a su pueblo con una sonrisa genuina, alargó la mano lentamente, hizo un gesto de mano circular -el cual hizo tres veces- y luego retractó la mano.

-Si lo haces bien esta vez, tendrás dos cestas grandes de pescado.

Nieve lanzó un grito de júbilo e hizo lo que su jinete le había enseñado: primero voló lentamente, luego hizo tres círculos en el aire, y descendió para aterrizar estrepitosamente contra el suelo, dándose un golpe contra la fuente del centro de la plaza.

Anna soltó una carcajada ante la escena y el pueblo se le unió, Elsa hizo una mueca de disgusto, Nieve tan sólo sacudió la cabeza y miró a la chica de cabellos blancos, y el dragón sonrió.

-Habrá que practicar mejor ese aterrizaje... pero como no lo has hecho bien, te toca pescar tu comida.

El pequeño dragón bajó las alas y orejas abatido. Pero la chica sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, Nieve sabía cuánto le importaba su gente y no le gustó ver cómo la trataron la última vez que la vio con ellos. Pronto los ciudadanos olvidaron su miedo, y se acercaron lentamente a observar y saludar al dragón, el cual estaba bastante calmado y contento de tener la atención de tanta gente. Cuando este se cansó, estiró las alas provocando que la gente se apartara de él rápidamente, indicando que tenía intenciones de volar. Y Elsa lo montó.

-No asustes así a la gente, vamos a por tu cena.

Al escuchar la palabra cena, se volvió loco de alegría y comenzó a volar.

-Nieve, ¡otra vez no!- Gritó la reina al ver que su dragón se acercaba al mar.- ¡Oh no, no, no, n-!- Ahogó el grito cuando sintió el agua salada en su cara, abrió los ojos y estaba nadando por el fondo del mar mientras Nieve pescaba un par de sardinas y volvía a la superficie.

Repitió el gesto varias veces hasta quedar satisfecho, y volvió a la plaza del pueblo donde la gente no paraba de reír. Elsa se tumbó en el lomo de su dragón, rendida, mientras que Nieve seguía comiendo su pescado. Los pueblerinos pronto volvieron a sus quehaceres, dejando a la reina y a su montura solos junto a la princesa, la cual le acariciaba la cabeza al reptil.

-Estás mojada, Elsa. ¿No pillarás un resfriado?

-Anna, soy la Reina de Hielo, soy inmune a eso.- Respondió con un tono de superioridad.- A todo esto, ¿dónde está Kristoff?

-Oh está en... bueno...- se rascó la cabeza.- Está admirando tu palacio de hielo, _otra vez. _No es que le culpe, es precioso, ¡el castillo digo! Aunque él también lo es... espera, ¿Qué?

Elsa soltó una carcajada.

-Volvamos al castillo, nosotros todavía tenemos que cenar.

La Reina bajó de su dragón y los tres caminaron hacia las puertas del castillo, donde la cena estaría a punto de ser servida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cha chán! Gracias por los reviews y favs que le dais a esta historia, espero seguir a la altura, dentro de unos capítulos más no será un cuento de hadas, habrá dolor, lágrimas y por su puesto, escenas subidas de tono *_*.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, pertenece a Diney y si algún nombre de aquí que sea mío os suena, es pura coincidencia. No hago esto como ánimo de lucro, solo espero hacer pasar un rato divertido a mis lectores.**

**Absténganse de leer si parejas entre el mismo sexo os disgustan, adevertidos estáis. Habrá OOC por parte de Elsa pero vamos, que la razón por la que se comprta así la explico más adelante.**

**Y aquí me tenéis, a las dos y cuarto de la madrugada publicando este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado :D**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>La noticia de que la Reina Elsa de Arendelle tenía controlado a un dragón se extendió como la pólvora, hizo que muchos reinos forjaran alianzas con su reino. ¿Quién iba a enfrentarse a un reino donde su gobernante podía crear hielo a su antojo, y controlaba una bestia tan atroz? Aun así, había gente que estaba asustada de esa noticia, las Islas del Sur era una de ellas.<p>

El rey de las Islas mandó llamar al décimo―tercer príncipe el cual estaba en encarcelamiento preventivo por lo que pasó en Arendelle meses atrás.

―¿Querías verme, padre?

―Siéntate.― Éste hizo lo que se le ordenó.

―Tu castigo será volver a Arendelle para pedir disculpas públicamente a la Reina, ya le mandé una carta hace unos días informándola de tu cometido en Arendelle.

―¿Y cuál será, a parte, de pedir perdón?

―Mantenerla contenta con nuestro reino, al precio que sea. Si le tienes que seguir a todas partes como un perrito faldero, o si te pide que hagas algo, hazlo. No queremos tener una reina enemiga tan poderosa. ¿Ha quedado claro?― El príncipe no supo que decir.― ¿Hans?

―Sí, padre. ¿Cuándo marcho?

―En un par de horas, y ahora ve a asearte y descansar.

Asintió, y cuando salió de la sala del trono su cara cambió de serena a furia. ¿Es que esa reina no pararía de fastidiarle la vida? Por su culpa fue despreciado en su propio reino y ahora tenía que pedirle disculpas. ¡Si antes odiaba a su padre, ahora lo hacía más! Sin más remedio, volvió a su celda donde le habían dejado las herramientas para afeitarse. Se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto al verse con esas pintas.

Su pelo había crecido hasta tal punto que le tapaba la cara, se lo recogió con una cola y comenzó a afeitarse, ni modo tendría que conformarse con su nuevo peinado por ahora. Una vez se arregló la cara y el pelo, se tumbó en su poco confortable cama, esperando a que el día pasara lo más lento posible para no tener que volver a verle la cara a la mujer de la cual no había podido sacar de sus pensamientos. La odiaba con toda su alma, y se encargaría de demostrárselo sin que desencadenara una guerra entre las Islas del Sur y Arendelle.

―Voy a jugar con ella un poco... a ver cómo reacciona.

Mirando a la pequeña ventana, vio como oscurecía, y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero no pudo.

Mientras tanto, en dicho reino, Elsa se había despertado al escuchar ruido en su cama, casi le da un vuelco el corazón al ver medio cuerpo del dragón subido a su cama, dormido, y ella sonrió. Le acarició la cabeza y éste despertó rugiendo levemente.

―Vamos, podrás pasearte por el castillo conmigo a partir de ahora. Eso significa estar en mis reuniones, las cuales te advierto que serán muy, pero que muy divertidas a partir de ahora.

Nieve se estiró y rugió, indicando que quería volar.

―Ya vamos, deja que me termine de levantar.

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, había ordenado que esta mañana acomodaran su habitación para el dragón, no es que la habitación fuera pequeña, pero Nieve necesitaba un sitio blando y caliente para dormir, así que pidió que le trajeran un gran colchón de plumas para él.

―Adelante. No va a morderte, Kai.

El mayordomo se acercó a la reina y su mascota con decisión, cosa que no sorprendió al dragón puesto que hacía años que se conocían, y éste inmediatamente se le tiró encima y le lamió la cara al hombre.

―¡No, no! Te dije que eso no se hacía.― Le recriminó Elsa al reptil. ―Perdone, Kai. Se vuelve un poco tonto cuando se termina de levantar.

―Uh, no pasa nada reina Elsa, estoy acostumbrado, aunque sigue soltando mucha baba.

La Reina rió.

―Voy a salir, cuento con que a mi vuelta esté acomodado lo que pedí.

―Así será. Que tenga un, eh... ¿buen vuelo?

―Descuida, estaré bien.

Conjuró su ropa de montar y se subió a Nieve el cual se acercó al balcón y agitó las alas, en un visto y no visto, la Reina y el dragón eran un punto lejano en el cielo. Elsa no podía pensar en otra cosa que el príncipe de las Islas del Sur. ¿En qué estaba pensando al aceptar aquella solicitud? El hombre que la había intentado matar a ella y a su hermana pasaría a ser un... ¿un qué?

Un embajador de las Islas, o así lo decía el rey de dicho sitio. Embajador... ese hombre no se merecía el respeto de nadie. y ahora tendría que aguantarlo hasta que ella lo perdonara. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo algún día? La respuesta era "No". Nieve se sacudió ligeramente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Perdona, perdona. Vamos a hacer caída libre. ¿Te parece?― El dragón hizo una mueca sonriente. ―¿Qué te tal sobre el poblado?― Nieve se dirigió hacia él y subió alto.

Dejó de batir las alas y se dejó caer en picado. Elsa veía cómo cada vez las casas se hacían más y más grandes a mucha velocidad, y de cómo la gente los veía caer en picado. Tiró del dragón levemente y éste abrió las alas y las meneó, haciendo espirales en el aire y subiendo de nuevo.

La gente que estaba aguantando la respiración, la soltó de golpe. A partir de ahora deberían acostumbrarse a ello. Vieron como el reptil volador viraba hacia el castillo, y suspiraron de alivio al saber que el peligro había pasado.

Mientras Elsa aterrizaba suavemente en su habitación, el príncipe Hans había visto la escena en primera persona, y tragó saliva. Toda su confianza se vio ahuecada por el miedo. Ahora entendía por qué su padre deseaba castigarle de esa forma, y era una muy cruel, incluso viniendo de él. Un guardia de Arendelle le obligó a moverse en dirección al castillo, donde la Reina Elsa le aguardaba.

La monarca se desvistió y entró en el cuarto de baño dónde ya le habían preparado su baño. Le ordenó a Nieve que se quedara en la puerta mientras ella se aseaba.

Elsa seguía pensando en Hans, llegaba hoy y no sabía qué decirle. Salió de la tina y conjuró su vestido de hielo habitual, peinó su trenza y la dejó reposar en su hombro izquierdo. Salió de la habitación acompañada de su dragón, muchas personas del servicio se apartaban al ver al reptil, el cual andaba muy tranquilo, todo lo contrario a su reina.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la sala del trono, se abrieron las puertas. Afortunadamente sólo estaban ella y su mayordomo. Elsa se sentó en su lugar y Nieve se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca cómo para que lo acariciara. Tenerlo ahí le resultaba extraño pero a la vez reconfortante, minutos después apareció Anna junto a Olaf.

―Buenos días, Anna, Olaf.

―Oh, buenos días Elsa.― Escucharon un gruñido y la princesa se acercó al dragón.― Buenos días a ti también, Nieve.

Charlaron animadamente mientras esperaban a que el décimo―tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur hiciera su aparición. Y así lo hizo media hora después de que el reino ya estuviera levantado. Kai anunció al susodicho y éste entró con falsa seguridad, por dentro estaba aterrado, y al ver a ese reptil mirarle con cara de mal amigo, tragó saliva. Estaba segurísimo de que se le tiraría encima y le mataría de un mordisco, pero no fue así.

―Bien, Hans. Andamos esperando. ― Le dijo la princesa.

Se armó de valor, y habló.

―Siento mucho el haber intentado usurpar su trono, Majestad, y el intentar matarla a usted y su hermana.

―Todos en esta sala sabemos que no es verdad, pero aprecio el gesto. Tu padre me ha dado la libertad de hacer contigo lo que quiera, y he pensado en tenerte como... criado.― Anna rió bajo, pero no pasó desapercibida por Hans.

¿Criado? ¡Él era un príncipe, por el amor de Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando su padre al enviarlo aquí? Ahora lo entendía, este sería su verdadero castigo, lo que no sabía es durante cuánto.

―Supongo que no sabrás cómo comportarte como un sirviente, así que le dejo a Kai y a Gerda que te introduzcan en ese mundo, porque me servirás a mí, a mí hermana y a su novio.― Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.― Ah, y a Nieve también.

¿Al dragón también? Sin duda esta sería la peor experiencia de su vida, estaba claro; moriría a manos de ese monstruo.

―Kai, lleva al príncipe a sus aposentos, comenzarás mañana.

―Como ordene, su majestad.

Kai dejó la sala junto a Hans y cuando las puertas se habían cerrado, la princesa no pudo detener su risa. Elsa sonrió y Kristoff no sabía qué hacer.

―¿Estás segura, hermana?

―Creo que es el lugar que le corresponde, además, disfruto verle con esa cara de miedo cuando Nieve hace algún movimiento.

El dragón se estiró y lanzó un gemido de satisfacción al desengarrotar sus alas. Elsa hizo un gesto con la mano y Nieve salió volando por la ventana abierta. Al pobre animal no le gustaba estar encerrado, y ya que ella no podía montarlo ahora, dejó que se fuera a pescar su almuerzo, y la familia real se dirigió al comedor, para tomar el suyo.

Una vez terminada la comida, Elsa se dirigió a su estudio, tenía muchas cartas que leer y varias cosas en las que pensar, Anna tenía planeado ir con Kristoff y Sven a dar una vuelta por el reformado palacio de hielo.

La reina comenzó a leer la correspondencia agobiada, la mayoría de ellas eran peticiones de mano con los príncipes de los reinos vecinos y no tan cercanos. Otras eran tratados sobre nuevas vías de comercio entre reinos. Todas ellas movidas por el temor a que la reina descargara su ira contra ellos, y Elsa estaba un poco harta de ello, así que decidió organizar un baile por el cumpleaños de su hermana, donde planeaba demostrarles a todos que no era una tirana, y que nunca usaría sus poderes para obligar a otras naciones a obedecerla, pero para eso todavía quedaban seis meses.

Miró por la ventana, vio a su dragón volar cerca del estudio, desaparecer y ella siguió con lo suyo. Un rato después un pescado cayó en su escritorio, asustándola. Nieve tenía una sonrisa y la lengua fuera, como un perro.

―No, ahora no. Come tú.― El dragón negó con la cabeza, insistiendo. ―Oh ya vale, pero tengo una idea mejor.

Teóricamente el turno de Hans comenzaba mañana, pero decidió probarlo antes. Elsa salió de su estudio y ordenó a su dragón que no se moviera de ahí. Se dirigió a paso lento hacia el ala de los sirvientes y tocó la puerta del más reciente, éste la abrió y se sorprendió al ver a la reina ahí.

―Tu turno comienza mañana, pero he decidido que comenzarás ahora. Sígueme.

Por suerte, Hans ya traía puesto el nuevo uniforme que luciría hasta que la reina se cansara de él y decidiera echarlo de aquí, o hacer que su dragón se lo comiera. Llegaron al estudio y entraron, el muchacho de cabello rojizo ahogó un gemido al estar tan cerca de aquella criatura. El chico observó a su alrededor y vio un pescado en el suelo. Nieve al ver a aquél hombre le miró con cara de pocos amigos y éste tragó saliva.

―Nieve, a partir de ahora estará conmigo, así que tendrás que ser su amigo.― Éste entendió y se comió el pescado.

Unos minutos después se acercó a Hans y regurgitó una parte de la comida, el chico hizo un gesto de asco, y se sentó delante suyo, como si estuviera esperando algo.

―Hans, esta es su manera de decirte que te perdona, tienes que comerte el pescado. Mira, así.

Elsa cogió el trozo y le dio un mordisco, y tragó con dificultad, a pesar de que lo había hecho varias veces, aún no se acostumbraba a ese gusto a pescado crudo. Le ofreció la otra parte a Hans y éste no tuvo más remedio que imitar a la que sería su nueva reina. No pudo evitar sentir una arcada de asco al probar eso, y Nieve le dijo que tragara, y así lo hizo. Reprimió el vómito que tenía intención de salir pero se aguantó. No iba a mostrar debilidad ante Elsa, ni delante de su dragón.

―Bien, Hans te quedarás a mi alrededor sin hacer ningún sonido, hasta que yo te lo diga. Podrás leer y sentarte si lo prefieres pero en silencio. ¿Queda claro?

―Sí, mi reina.

Ahora sabía por qué no se le había asignado un guardia para que no se escapara, ese dragón seguramente seguiría su olor y lo traería de vuelta. Así que se sentó y observó discretamente a la reina, sonrió sin querer al ver que ese reptil le pedía atención, y ésta se la daba con una sonrisa y que le hablaba cariñosamente, sin duda, ese dragón era lo único que podía amar a un monstruo como ella, porque a sus ojos, ambos lo eran.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh pobre Hans, presiento que su vida en el castillo no va a ser nada agradable... ¿o si? D:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sí, basé a Nieve en Chimuelo/Toothless/Desdentado, que pasa? Es adorable xD**

* * *

><p>Iban pasado los meses y el cumpleaños de Anna se aproximaba, faltando así un par de días para el acontecimiento. La protagonista no podía sentirse excitada sobre ello, porque sería la primera vez que Kristoff sería presentado como el futuro príncipe de Arendelle. Hans no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero aprendió a las malas a callar.<p>

_Tres meses desde su llegada, el príncipe de las Islas del Sur ya se había acomodado a sus nuevo quehaceres. Nieve todavía lo seguía viendo con cara de pocos amigos, Elsa parecía disfrutarlo y la monarca parecía no querer disimularlo. _

_En una reunión con el consejo, Elsa sugirió una propuesta para abrir nuevas rutas de comercio y al parecer los miembros no parecían estar de acuerdo. Cuando hubo terminado la reunión, Elsa y su Hans se dirigieron al estudio y el muchacho habló._

―_No estoy de acuerdo, su Majestad, ese reino no nos proporcionaría nada.― Con un gesto de mano, Nieve se abalanzó contra el chico, enseñando los dientes y gruñendo._

―_Hans, ¿te he pedido tu opinión?_

―_No, mi reina.―Dijo éste sudando._

―_Entonces cállate. Que sea la última vez que cuestionas mis decisiones._

Desde ese momento, Hans se quedó calladito, nada más hablaba cuando Elsa le hablaba o pedía su opinión.

El día de la cumpleañera, todo el castillo estaba corriendo de arriba a abajo ultimando los detalles de la fiesta. Elsa se despertó más temprano que de costumbre a dar un paseo matutino antes de que volviera a ser la reina, puesto que hoy todo el protagonismo era para su hermana. Despertó a Nieve e hicieron su ruta matutina.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la princesa, ésta roncaba plácidamente. Cuando Elsa volvió de su vuelo, se adentró en la habitación de su hermana e hizo que su dragón se pusiera al lado de Anna. Ésta al notar un aliento caluroso a su lado abrió los ojos y se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, hasta que gritó y se cayó de la cama. Elsa no podía parar de reír.

―Elsa... no vuelvas a despertarme así.― Le casi ordenó.

―Perdona Anna, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños y toca levantarse temprano.

―Oh, sí. Mi cumpleaños.― Ella se quedó pensando. ―¡Oh Dios es mi cumpleaños!― Anna se levantó dando saltitos y Elsa sonrió.

La reina ayudó a su hermana a vestirse para el día, Elsa tenía que atender algunas reuniones y dejó a Anna disfrutando de su día. El baile de celebración sería esta noche y tenía que estar todo perfecto.

Anna estaba corriendo de aquí para allá por el pueblo, y cuando giró la vista hacia el mar vio un destello chocar contra él y luego una forma voladora, sonrió. Siguió con sus quehaceres, la gente de Arendelle la felicitaba por su décimo―octavo cumpleaños. Aunque estaba triste porque Kristoff no estaba hoy con ella, porque había tenido que hacer una entrega de hielo bastante importante.

De camino a las afueras se encontró con el pequeño Olaf, el cual estaba jugando con los niños del pueblo, y Anna decidió unirse a ellos. Así pasó el día hasta que fue hora de bañarse y cambiarse, sólo esperaba que Kristoff llegara a tiempo.

Mientras tanto, el montañero se dirigía al estudio de Elsa ya que tenía que pedirle algo muy importante. Estaba asustado por la reacción de la Reina ante su propuesta, pero tenía que hacerlo, o nunca los perdonaría. Además, Kristoff sabía que su novia adoraba a su hermana y que no haría nada si ella no estuviera de acuerdo, así que se armó de valor y tocó la puerta.

―Adelante.

Kristoff casi huye corriendo al ver que la Reina no estaba sola en la habitación, una bestia feroz se hallaba a su lado, durmiendo mientras ella leía un libro, y el rubio tragó saliva.

―Ah, Kristoff no te asustes, no te hará daño. ¿Querías algo?

Ahora sin duda, estaba acojonado de miedo, si iba todo mal seguramente sus tripas acabarían en el estómago de esa bestia, pero pensó en Anna y en lo que había venido a hacer, así que tomó aire y habló.

―Reina Elsa, quiero pedirle que... esto...

―Kristoff, no voy a comerte, y él tampoco. ―Dijo ella señalando a su reptil alado.

―Sé que sólo soy un montañero y que no aporto riqueza a Arendelle, tampoco soy Hans y amo a Anna con todo mi corazón. ―Se detuvo a coger aire y no habló hasta que Elsa le dio permiso.

―Prosigue.

―Quiero pedirle que se case conmigo, esta noche.

Elsa se tensó y la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender. ¿Tan pronto? Sólo hacía seis meses que se habían conocido, no era la misma situación que Hans el día de su coronación. Aun así, acababan de recuperar el lazo de hermanas que las unió de pequeñas, y que se había ido deteriorando con el paso de los años. También era cierto que cada vez que su hermana hablaba del muchacho cuidador de renos, se le iluminaba la cara con alegría y amor, si su hermana era feliz con Kristoff, quién era ella para impedirlo.

―Tan sólo... no la alejes de mí. ―Al muchacho se le iluminó la cara. ―Hazla feliz Kristoff, sólo te pido eso.

―Así lo haré mi Reina.

―Ya que seremos familia, llámame Elsa.

―Está bien rei... Elsa. Estaré en la fiesta.

Ella asintió y Kristoff le propuso algo. Estuvieron de acuerdo y el muchacho salió de la habitación. Nieve se había despertado al notar el descenso de temperatura, y su ama le tranquilizó acariciándole la cabeza. Esta noche había muchas cosas que anunciar y poco tiempo.

La presentación de Kristoff como futuro príncipe de Arendelle, la notificación de la boda de éste y su hermana, y la presencia de Nieve, la cual desconcertaría a muchos. Pero tenía una sorpresa para su hermana esta noche, así que el dragón debía de estar presente. Miró por la ventana y observó que los barcos de América y Europa estaban atracados en el puerto.

Poco a poco, se iba llenando de barcos de todos los rincones del mundo, algunos más grandes y otros más pequeños. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su mundo.

―¿Quién es?

―Soy Hans, Reina Elsa. Los invitados la están esperando en el gran salón. ―Ella suspiró.

―Vamos enseguida.

Le hizo señas a su dragón y éste, a regañadientes, la siguió. Hans los seguía de lejos y sin molestar, comenzaba a conocer a la reina. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que recibía propuestas de matrimonio; le gustaba el té con dos bloques de azúcar y no muy caliente y ah, le gustaba mimar a ese reptil volador. No sabía la historia entre ellos pero el vínculo que tenían parecía muy fuerte, supo que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

Después de caminar varios minutos allí estaba, frente a la puerta dónde muchos dignatarios estarían observándola con miedo. Suspiró y entró cuando escuchó su nombre.

Los gritos ahogados no se dejaron esperar, todo el mundo se había quedado callado de repente al ver a tan grande reptil caminar tan tranquilo al lado de la Reina Elsa, ésta se sentó en su trono, y Nieve se tumbó en su lado derecho, ella apoyó una de sus manos en la cabeza del dragón, y la otra la usó para recostar su cabeza.

―Señores, no tienen de qué preocuparse, es inofensivo. ―O no del todo si ella se lo pedía. Pero éste lanzó un gruñido. ―Oye. Compórtate delante de la gente. ―Le reprimió ella y el dragón volvió a su posición.

Eso pareció calmar un poco a toda la gente que estaba en esa sala y, con suerte, podría demostrarles a todos que no era lo que todos los rumores decían de ella fueran ciertos.

―Reina Elsa, todo estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana, pero también estamos preocupados por ciertos... rumores que se han oído a lo largo del continente. ―Habló un hombre bastante entrado en edad en tono perfectamente Noruego, a pesar de que representaba a Estados Unidos.

―Oh, ¿y cuales son esos rumores, rey Frank?

―Usted sabe, sobre su... dragón, muchos de aquí creemos que es un arma peligrosa.― Se detuvo y volvió a hablar. ―Y súmele a eso que usted tiene poderes de hielo.

Ella sabía lo que decían los rumores, así que contestó lo más neutral posible.

―Si han venido aquí para hacer tratos con Arendelle les escucharé, pero no permitiré que en esos tratos me envuelvan a mí o a mi dragón para sus guerras personales. Ante todo, es mi amigo y jamás lo usaría para tales fines. Ahora, podemos comenzar con las propuestas.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines del castillo, la princesa Anna se recostaba debajo de un gran árbol, hacía mucho sol y agradecía la frescura que le proporcionaba la sombra de aquel arbusto gigante. Esta noche sería muy movida y quería estar relajada para disfrutarla al máximo, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, hasta que Nieve la encontró y la despertó lamiéndole la cara.

―¿Uh, no deberías de estar con Elsa? ― Pero éste sólo ladeó la cabeza. ―No importa. Vamos a buscar a mi hermana.

Después de caminar un buen rato a través del palacio, no la encontraron por ningún lado. No estaba en el estudio, ni en su habitación. Y el palacio de hielo estaba muy lejos, además el dragón que la acompañaba siempre estaba ahí con la pelirroja.

―Claro... ¡Ya se dónde esta! ― dijo ella dando saltitos. ― ¡Vamos Nieve! ― Animando al dragón y éste se puso contento.

Se dirigieron casi corriendo hacia el lugar en el que seguramente estaría su hermana ahora mismo, se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de la Reina a través de la puerta.

― _Os fallé. No supe proteger a Anna, todo lo que me habíais enseñado lo eché por la borda el día de mi coronación. ― _Elsa comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas. _― pero..._

_Elsa se recompuso y miró el retrato de sus padres con firmeza._

― _Si en vez de tenerme miedo y hacerme sufrir de esta manera, hubierais buscado otra manera, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto sufrimiento... ¡lo peor de todo es que nunca supe por qué os disteis por vencidos! ― _Gritó sin miedo a que la escuchara alguien._ ― Me hicisteis odiar lo que soy, me hicisteis tener miedo de mi misma, pero ya no. ― _Se enderezó y los miró casi con furia_. ― No os perdonaré jamás, seré quien quiero ser y reinaré como crea conveniente. Adiós papá, mamá..._

La reina salió casi tan deprisa que al abrir la puerta Anna cayó encima de ella. Anna ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que su llanto se escuchó en toda la habitación. Elsa hizo lo que quería, y abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, aún sin saber por qué lloraba.

― Elsa.. ¿Por que no me dijiste nada de esto?

― Oh, Anna...

― No, siempre me terminas ocultando cosas. ¡No puedo más! Pensé que habíamos pasado esa época de secretos hace tiempo...

― Entiende Anna, abrirme es difícil para mí, incluso a mi propia hermana. Viví aislada del mundo trece años, ten paciencia. Por favor. ― Rogó ella con la voz temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos.

Permanecieron mucho rato así, abrazadas y llorando, Nieve se acercó a ellas, extendió las alas y las arrapó como diciendo "yo también estoy aquí", Elsa le devolvió el gesto acariciándole la cabeza. Al rato vino Olaf y también se unió al abrazo.

― ¿Por que nos abrazamos? ― Preguntó el muñeco de nieve con rostro serio.

― Porque nos queremos, Olaf. ― Dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

En ese mismo pasillo, Hans estaba espiando a la realeza y había encontrado uno de los puntos débiles de la reina, y lo explotaría con muchísimo gusto. El príncipe de las Islas del Sur guardaba información para usarla contra ella y someterla a su voluntad, y así lo haría. Si ella tan sólo supiera...

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es el drama leve... prontito comenzará a pasar el sufrimiento de ambas chicas :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Update, porque soy malvada y esas cosas xD Más Helsa para los haters xD**

* * *

><p>La noche de celebraciones llegó, y todos los huéspedes estaban charlando animadamente en el Gran Salón esperando a que los monarcas aparecieran. Cuando Kai anunció el nombre de la Reina Elsa, todo el mundo guardó silencio y vieron cómo la mujer de cabello rubio avanzaba a su trono lentamente y con una sonrisa, seguida por el dragón blanquecino, el cual sacó gemidos de terror a los presentes. Elsa sabiendo que esto pasaría hizo algo inusual.<p>

Con un dedo hizo un gesto circular, y el dragón siguió la orden. Ella abrió los brazos y Nieve la siguió, continuaron durante unos minutos hasta que ella le ordenó que se tumbara y que se quedara quieto, al parecer al ver que estaba en total sumisión calmó a los presentes, aunque sólo un poco.

― Bienvenidos a Arendelle, ¡espero que su estancia sea agradable y que disfruten de la noche! ― Esperó a que el público dejara de aplaudir. ― Esta noche es especial, como ustedes sabrán, mi hermana cumple diecinueve años. ¡Que comience la fiesta!

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía rítmica para quien quisiera bailar. En una de las paredes había una mesa con comida y bebida, pero sobretodo algo que nunca faltaría en Arendelle, chocolate. La reina vio a Kristoff en un lado apartado de la sala y decidió ir a por él.

― ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

― No sé... ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Tengo una ligera idea...

― Te escucho.

Mientras Kristoff le contaba lo que quería, ella sonrió y no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Volvió a su sitio y fue saludada por todos y cada uno de los huéspedes mientras Nieve ni se inmutaba por la gente que le tenía miedo, estaba acostumbrado. Hans se estaba divirtiendo bastante, incluso alguna chica se le había acercado para conocerlo mejor, pero él no quería. Por alguna razón no quería a ninguna mujer que no fuera Elsa.

― ¿Espera, qué? Yo no quiero a Elsa. ― Susurró sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Se rascó la cabeza en frustración y decidió dar una vuelta, le hirvió la sangre al ver que bailaba con un hombre que parecía de ruso, sonriendo y feliz. Quería ser él a quien le enviaba esa sonrisa, quien bailara con ella y quien la hiciera feliz.

― ¡Basta Hans! ― Bufó. ― Desde luego, estoy loco. ― Y salió a tomar el aire.

Antes de medianoche, Elsa se acercó a Nieve y le ordenó que se levantara, se dirigieron hacia el gran ventanal y montó su dragón bajo la atónita mirada de todo el mundo.

― Se enfada si no tiene su paseo nocturno. Y no queremos que se enfade. ― La gente negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, Elsa se aguantó las ganas de reír. ― ¡Vamos! ― Y desaparecieron en la noche.

Kai les dijo a los huéspedes que salieran a los balcones porque habría un espectáculo pirotécnico como regalo de cumpleaños para la pelirroja. De repente, un sonido estridente se escuchó en el aire y vieron como comenzaban a formarse formas en el cielo, unas veces eran rojos, otras blancos, amarillos y azules.

La gente estaba maravillada con el espectáculo, pero Elsa tenía una sorpresa mayor para todos. En la trama final, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a ser más seguidos y de diferentes formas explotando unos detrás de otros, y para finalizar, aparecieron letras en el cielo, y esas letras comenzaron a formar palabras, y esas palabras frases, y con cada avance Anna estaba atónita. Las palabras decían: "¿Anna, te casarías conmigo? Kristoff."

La pelirroja miró a su chico con cara de incredulidad. De todas las formas posibles, tenía que escoger la más increíble de todas, se abalanzó a sus brazos con un sonoro "¡Sí!" y la sala estalló en aplausos, muchos de ellos se acercaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, y la fiesta continuó. Minutos más tarde, la reina volvía de su paseo nocturno y Anna la abrazó fuertemente.

― Oh Elsa, lo que has hecho es increíble.

― Lo sé, Kristoff me lo propuso hace días y hoy ha querido pedirte la mano de esa forma tan original.

― Por supuesto que te pidió permiso a ti antes. ¿No?

― Kristoff es un buen chico, Anna. Ojalá seáis felices.

A muchos les sorprendía las muestras de afecto que se mostraban la princesa y la reina, habían oído tantas historias sobre la "Reina de Hielo" que ya no sabían qué creer. La princesa se acercó al dragón y le acarició la barbilla.

― Buen chico.

* lametazo *

― ¡Que eso no se hace! ― Le gritó Elsa y éste agitó el cuerpo como si se mofara de ella. ― Esta noche dormirás en el suelo. ― Nieve se encogió y puso ojos de cordero degollado, pero no funcionó.

Todos rieron ante la escena y ya se había hecho tarde, muchos de ellos mañana madrugarían para volver a sus tierras, con la seguridad de que la reina y el dragón no eran un peligro. Los tratos con los diferentes países se habían puesto sobre la mesa horas antes del baile, y ahora tenía que decidir cuáles aceptar y cuáles no, pero eso lo haría mañana. Le dio las gracias a los asistentes y fue la última en irse a la cama. No vio a Hans por ningún lado y se le hizo raro, así que lo buscó en la cocina, y allí lo encontró, hablando con Gerda.

― Oh, muchacho. Ten fe.

― No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza. ¡Es como si se me hubiera quedado grabada en la mente!

― Eso, Hans. Es amor.

― No, no puedo estar... no, definitivamente no.

Gerda, por el contrario, negó con la cabeza. Elsa se marchó de allí con muchas dudas en su cabeza. ¿Tener fe en qué? ¿No podía estar qué? Decidió que se iría a dormir ahora mismo, pero por mucho que quisiera, no pudo. Levantó a su dragón y paseó durante toda la noche entera.

* * *

><p><strong>Helsa, porque quiero y puedo, y así seguís dándome por saco xD Almenos Anna descubre algo... Love you all :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Helsa, Kristanna, Helsa, Kristanna... nope xD Os dejo con la update antes de que me ponga a jugar Warlords of Draenor... Es bastante largo, asaí que tendréis para rato.**

**Por cierto estaba pensndo en hacer un fic navideño, queréis que sea un oneshoot a parte, en esta historia, o ambos? Porque tengo mucha imginción yo... hazédmelo saber :D **

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Hans estaba en la librería esperando por Elsa. Estaba inseguro pero debía probarlo, e igual usarlo a su favor. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio que tenía ojeras en los ojos, algo se rompió dentro de él, la Reina se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a redactar notas de nuevo, así que él se sentó en el sofá esperando ordenes, pero el príncipe se hacía una pregunta mayor: ¿dónde estaba el dragón?<p>

― Si quieres saber dónde está Nieve, está cazando su almuerzo. ― ¿Cómo había adivinado que estaba pensando en ello? Elsa se levantó y se sentó a su lado. ― Mira, Hans, te portaste como un cerdo conmigo y mi hermana pero creo en las segundas oportunidades, no hagas que me arrepienta de tenerte aquí.

Lo miró con una tenacidad que incluso le sorprendió, era lo más sincero que ella le había dicho en todo el tiempo que estaba aquí, y sintió el impulso de besarla, así que lo hizo y por su sorpresa, ella no retrocedió, es más, correspondió al beso.

― Que esto no vuelva a pasar, Hans.

Y dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta dejando a un muchacho confundido y sonrojado. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

―_Así que era eso lo que escondías... ― _Elsa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en la comisura de sus labios, así que fue al patio dónde su dragón estaba comiendo felizmente.

Se había olvidado de sus deberes como reina, quería alejarse del castillo un rato, miró al Norte y vio su palacio de hielo a lo lejos, pero decidió que quería ir más allá y explorar poco a poco las tierras que rondaban Arendelle. Hasta ahora no había visto nada más que grandes cantidades de agua, aunque no se había alejado nunca mas de dos horas de vuelo, quería probar y ver que había detrás de las montañas que estaban detrás suyo.

― Nieve, vamos a volar un poco más allá del Norte. ― El dragón que estaba tumbado, levantó la cabeza y movió las orejas como intentado escuchar bien. ― Sí pequeño, nos vamos de aventura.

Tenía una reunión en media hora pero no podía pensar con claridad, _él_ estaría ahí y después de ese beso fortuito, no quería volverlo a repetir. Se quito esa idea de la cabeza y montó a su dragón. Desde la ventana su hermana vio cómo se dirigía hacia su balcón y éste aterrizó en el grácilmente y la reina bajó de su montura.

― ¿Quieres volar conmigo, Anna?

― ¡Sí! ― Bueno, siempre era mejor que construir muñecos de nieve. ― ¿Y la reunión de hoy?

― Creo que lo entenderán, no queremos que Nieve desate el caos.

La risa de su hermana lo dijo todo, ambas se montaron en el dragón y cuando estuvieron seguras, Elsa dio la orden de volar y se alejaron de Arendelle en pocos segundos, mientras Hans veía cómo la reina se escapaba de sus deberes, y bufó.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ― preguntó la pelirroja una vez estuvieron tocando las nubes.

― Le he prometido a Nieve que iríamos de aventura, aunque yo lo diría mas cómo "exploración". Igual encontramos algo útil. ― Al ver la mirada insegura de su hermana, añadió: ― todo por el bien del reino, claro está.

Anna no pidió más explicaciones al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba feliz, incluso sonreía, si esto la hacía feliz, a ella también, la fin y al cabo, Elsa era su amor prohibido. Atravesaron campos, montañas y ríos y no vieron nada interesante, hasta que el dragón comenzó a descender a una colina, a agitarse levemente y a gruñir a una cueva.

― ¿Qué hay ahí, amiguito? ― Preguntó la princesa en voz baja, pero éste seguía gruñendo. Ambas mujeres bajaron del lomo del reptil hasta que se calmara.

― Vamos a echar un vistazo. ― En cuanto la reina se dirigió hacia la entrada, el dragón corrió hacia ella interponiéndose en su camino, enseñando dientes y extendiendo las alas frenéticamente. ― No quieres que entremos, lo entiendo. ¿Qué hay ahí que te asusta tanto?― Preguntó la platinada con voz triste.

Un sonido que no era el de Nieve resonó en sus oídos, la tierra comenzó a temblar y unas rocas se desprendieron de la montaña e iban directas hacia ellos, pero Elsa consiguió protegerlos a todos creando una barrera de hielo lo suficientemente fuerte para detener la avalancha de grandes rocas.

― ¿Estáis todos bien? ― Anna asintió y el dragón gruñó.

― ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ― y su respuesta llegó al ver sobrevolar lentamente un dragón como Nieve pero mucho más grande.

_Su nombre es Sindhaliel._

― _Sindhaliel. ― _Salió de la boca de Elsa.

― ¿Qué? ¿De dónde ha salido ese nombre?

― No lo sé.

Un lamento las sacó de su conversación y vieron cómo el dragón que las acompañaba agachaba levemente la cabeza. Debía de ser un dragón feroz para que Nieve le tenga miedo, no no era miedo, era respeto. Cuando hubo desaparecido, salieron de su barrera de hielo y pusieron rumbo rápidamente hacia Arendelle. Suficiente aventura por hoy, y nadie rechistó.

En el viaje de regreso todo era silencio, sólo el sonido del viento y de las alas del reptil que volaba el océano rumbo a casa, Elsa se había sentido intimidada por ese dragón blanco y gigante. ¿Por qué? Anna no parecía tenerle miedo.

_Sólo los fríos podemos tenerle respeto._

Otra vez esa voz. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

_Todo a su debido tiempo, Reina Elsa. Me está acribillando a preguntas. Y sí, puedo leer tu mente, al igual que tú la mía, pero eso aún no lo sabes. Estamos hechos del mismo elemento._

― Elsa, te pasa algo? Te ves preocupada.

― Nada, Anna. Mira, estamos llegando. Pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie, suficientes problemas tendré por haberme saltado una reunión... ― Ante este comentario Anna rió.

Aterrizaron en el patio de palacio donde los dignatarios miraron a su reina con cara de desagrado pero ella no les hizo caso, sólo les dijo que se reunirían mañana a primera hora de la mañana y ambas mujeres y dragón entraron en el palacio. Cuando Elsa y Nieve estuvieron solos, ella volvió a escuchar esa voz.

_Ahh, al fin solos. Creo que te debo una explicación._

― ¿Nieve, eres tú quien me habla? ― el gruñido que lanzó le dijo que sí. ― ¿Por qué ahora? Eres un reptil muy malo, eh.

_No había nada de gracioso en decírtelo enseguida._

― Está bien, desde cuándo puedes hacer esto?

_Desde hace tres días._

― ¿Qué son los "fríos" que has mencionado antes?

_Ejem, los fríos son elementales de hielo, algunos nacen humanos y otros dragones, tú eres un elemental de hielo y yo un dragón, Sindhaliel es como el rey de los elementales de hielo, por eso le tienes respeto aunque no sepas quien es._

― ¿Sería como mi padre o algo así? Es un dragón. ― Nieve se rió.

_Los elementales de hielo estamos cortados por el mismo patrón, todos estamos unidos entre nosotros, algunos se pierden por el camino, otros nacen como humanos ― al igual que tu― y otros se convierten en dragones. Hay muchos tipos de elementales y, por lo tanto, dragones variados. Los humanos con poderes son poco comunes y por eso están en peligro de extinción, en cambio los dragones estamos creciendo a un ritmo demasiado rápido._

El dragón se acercó a ella y le mostró que quería que llevaba algo en el cuello.

_Sólo tú puedes quitármelo. Hazlo por favor._

No sabía por qué pero obedeció. El dragón comenzó a rodearse de una luz azul cegando a la platinada, cuando ésta cesó, un hombre apareció en lugar de Nieve.

― Ahh, mucho mejor, gracias.

Vale, ahora su voz no estaba en su cabeza y no había ningún dragón. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? Nieve rió al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia y se acercó a ella.

― ¿En qué piensas? Mientras soy humano no puedo leerte la mente.

Anonada se hallaba ella al observar al muchacho que tenía delante. Su cabello era azul claro y sus ojos eran anaranjados con un destello amarillo, su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que no pareciera un flacucho ni un cachas, vestía una túnica de colores azules y dorados con una parte de un copo de nieve que casi le pintaba toda la ropa y tenía una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera. Al pensar en esto se sonrojó.

― Co... ¿cómo...?

― Como te dije, todos estamos unidos, tú también puedes convertirte en dragón, al igual que yo en humano. Somos elementales, pero tú necesitas mucho más entrenamiento que yo, lamento no poder haberlo hecho antes pero este collar reprimía mis habilidades.

― ¿Y por qué ahora?

― Quien sabe, ni siquiera yo entiendo cómo este cacharro funciona. ― Dijo señalando el collar que Elsa tenía en las manos.

― ¿Podré volver a montarte?

― Si es lo que tú quieres, además, estoy más cómodo en forma de dragón. ― Ella rió por lo absurdo de la situación.

Elsa podía convertirse en dragón, ¡si ni siquiera sabía cómo controlar del todo sus poderes! No cabía duda de que todo esto era imposible, pero Nieve sonaba tan convincente...

―Por cierto mi nombre es Kheo, pero el que tú me pusiste me gusta más, me he acostumbrado a él.

― Para mí seguirás siendo Nieve. ― Elsa se horrorizó al pensar que muchas veces habían dormido juntos. ― Hemos dormido juntos... Oh señor.

― Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, además, me gusta dormir contigo, es reconfortante.

― Yo me siento tranquila al saber que un dragón se abalanzaría a la yugular de Hans si éste decidiera hacer cosas inapropiadas conmigo.

Nieve frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de ese muchacho, no le agradaba y a Elsa tampoco por lo que le hizo a ella, la miró con tristeza al recordar que pudo haber evitado todo esto si hubiera aparecido a tiempo pero no, tenía que vivir condicionada por lo que decían sus padres, si ellos decían que el dragón no podía estar en eventos multitudinarios, entonces desaparecía hasta que éstos terminaran y la princesa no podía hacer nada.

― No fue tu culpa. Oh no me mires así, sé observar a la gente y saber lo que piensan. Años de aislamiento te hacen eso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que tocaron a la puerta para indicarle a la reina que la cena estaba servida, Kheo entendió lo que le quería decir con la mirada y se volvió otra vez dragón y pusieron rumbo al salón.

Entró bajo la mirada enfadada del príncipe de las islas del sur y de la mirada curiosa de Anna, una vez sentados todos la cena comenzó a servirse, pescado para Nieve y ensalada y rakfish de segundo, seguido por un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Elsa agradeció que nadie hablara durante la noche, después del día que había tenido sólo quería irse a dormir. Cuando la velada hubo terminado la reina fue la primera en levantarse, seguida por Kheo y Anna, muy atrás estaba Hans que no paraba de mirarla enfadado, cuando el príncipe y la reina estuvieron solos ― sin contar al dragón ― ésta le encaró.

― ¿Tiene algo que decirme, príncipe Hans?

― Nunca creí que usted se saltara una reunión tan importante como la de hoy. ― Elsa frunció el ceño.

― Eso es algo que nunca entenderás puesto que no serás rey, al menos, no en Arendelle.

_Chúpate esa, patillas. _

Elsa le mandó una mirada recriminadora y el dragón soltó una risita. Ese comentario le había dolido al pelirrojo porque sabía que era verdad.

― Entonces el beso, ¿no significó nada para ti?

Fue entonces cuando decidió jugar un poco con él, por venganza.

― En ningún momento dije eso. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a descansar. ― Y cerró la puerta tras de si.

La reina ni siquiera se deshizo de sus ropajes y se tiró en la cama tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó dormida. Nieve saltó en la cama en forma de dragón y se acurrucó con ella, la protegería de todo y de todos, incluso de ese principito engreído.

Mientras tanto, dicho príncipe se hallaba pensativo en su recámara, era él el que quería jugar con la reina pero las tornas se habían invertido. Se sentía un inútil al pensar que Elsa era la misma muchacha asustada de sus poderes y de tener contacto con la gente, y comenzaba a odiarla de verdad, esa sonrisa gentil y llena de sinceridad, esos ojos azules que lo miraban con burla y ese dragón que no paraba de decirle "te voy a degollar como te acerques a ella" le hacía sentir miedo. Morfeo le abrazó y se quedó profundamente dormido.

En otra habitación a parte, una pelirroja estaba soñando con una rubia de cabellos platinados, con su sonrisa, sus besos en la mejilla y los abrazos que le daba, esos besos comenzaron a tornarse en algo más y ambas tenían los labios juntos, besándose y saboreándose sus bocas y diciendo palabras obscenas mientras se movían a un ritmo frenético y dónde ambas gritaban el nombre de la otra, ahí fue cuando Anna se despertó sudada y excitada, desde hacía tiempo que estos sueños se repetían una y otra vez.

Ella amaba a Kristoff, entonces... ¿por qué soñaba con su hermana de esa manera?

― Al final va a ser verdad que me estoy volviendo loca, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? He estado siempre sola y oye, una tiene imaginación. ― Dijo a la nada. ― Pero ahora no lo estoy, tengo a un chico a mi lado que me ama con locura y yo sólo pienso en otra persona. ― se puso a pensar, para decir al final. ― Estoy jodida, muy jodida.

Se levantó porque no podía volver a dormirse y decidió andar por los pasillos, había andado tanto tiempo por ellos de noche intentando ver a su hermana sin que nadie se diera cuenta que ella estaba paseando por ahí, entró en el cuarto de su hermana y el dragón tenía un ala encima del cuerpo de Elsa, Anna sintió envidia de ese reptil y se mordió el labio, quería ser ella la que estuviera ahí, abrazándola y demostrándole cuánto la quería. Nieve notó su presencia y la miró con ojos penetrantes pero la chica no esquivó la mirada, el dragón la bajó y se quitó de la cama, la pelirroja se estiró al lado de la rubia y la abrazó.

― Anna, ¿qué haces aquí?

― Una pesadilla y no podía dormir.

Elsa no dijo nada más, abrazó a su hermana menor, observó su cara pecosa, su cara adormilada y sonriente, notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la menor, pero no le dio importancia.

_Anna siente algo más que amor de hermanas, Elsa. _

La platinada le envió una mirada recriminadora a Kheo y éste se encogió de hombros. ¿Era acaso verdad? Si eso fuera así, igual había una remota posibilidad de ser felices, pero lamentablemente el incesto no estaba bien visto en ningún lado.

‒ Elsa, yo con Kristoff no... ‒ pero la platinada la calló con un beso en los labios, dejándola atónita.

‒ Anna, años de aislamiento me han causado estragos, no sabía lo que ocurría en el exterior y siempre estabas tú en mi cabeza. tú, tú, y sólo tú. No sabes el tiempo que deseaba hacer esto.

Elsa presionó de nuevo sus labios con los de su hermana y demandó permiso para entrar, la menor de las princesas se rindió ante ese beso, la reina sonrió levemente y con un movimiento de mano, le dijo a Nieve que saliera a volar y éste no lo dudó. Anna todavía se resistía y luchaba contra la fuerza de Elsa pero la mayor congeló las manos de la pelirroja y ésta dejó de moverse.

‒ Dime que no deseas esto. ‒ La rubia comenzó a subir el vestido de su hermana menor lentamente mientras le daba besos por el cuello haciendo que soltara gemidos leves.

‒ Detente, Elsa. Por favor.

‒ No.

Pero no pudo tener tiempo para replicar porque Elsa deslizó un dedo sobre su clítoris, haciéndola estremecer.

‒ Yo sé que esto te gusta, hermana. Déjate llevar.

La reina mordió el cuello de la princesa y ésta soltó un grito de puro placer, estaba siendo ruda y salvaje y muy en el fondo esto le gustaba, quería que Elsa tuviera el control y se rindió, correspondió los besos y gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras la platinada se dirigía a la parte más baja de la pelirroja, la cual abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que su acompañante quiso hacer, y no pidió permiso.

Deslizó lentamente su dedo índice por la vagina de Anna, sintiendo cómo se estremecía con cada centímetro que penetraba.

‒ Duele, Elsa. ¡Duele!

Pero hizo caso omiso y siguió con sus quehaceres, lentamente, lo metía y sacaba de su interior con ritmo agonizante, la monarca quería que su hermana se adaptara a ello hasta que notó que ya no había casi resistencia, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas, haciendo a Anna gemir y maldecir al aire. Con su dedo pulgar rozaba el clítoris de la pelirroja a la vez que entraba en ella.

‒ Oh, Elsa... ¡Elsa! Voy a... ‒ y no tardó en tocar el cielo.

Un gemido gutural salió de la garganta de la hermana menor que llevó a su amante casi al orgasmo, los espasmos de Anna continuaron hasta que ésta se calmó.

‒ Estás enferma, Elsa.

‒ Oh, tú también por permitirlo.

‒ ¿Qué te pasó en estos trece años, Elsa? ‒ Pero su mirada se oscureció completamente.

‒ Mejor que no lo sepas. ‒ Contestó simplemente. ‒ Ahora, "roja", me toca a mí.

Anna tragó saliva. ¿Estaría a las expectativas de su hermana? Le produciría tanto placer como ella? Elsa al ver la cara de miedo de su chica, le acarició la cara y sonrió.

‒ Tan sólo haz lo que yo te he hecho, Anna.

Y así lo hizo, aunque su lengua y manos inexpertas le hacían cosquillas a su hermana, la menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza al saber que nunca sería como ella. Elsa le aseguró con la mirada que no pasaba nada y le indicó que continuara. La pelirroja besó los labios de la platinada y ésta soltó un gemido lo cual excitó de nuevo a su amante, con temor cogió uno de los pezones de la reina y lo pellizcó, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera.

― Oh, Anna... ¡Ouch! ― Se quejó cuando mordió más fuerte de lo necesario.

― Lo siento...

― Anna, no pensaba que tenías tanta hambre. ― La pelirroja se sonrojó ante este comentario. ― Hazlo más gentilmente la próxima vez. ― La menor de las hermanas volvió a sus quehaceres, esta vez siguiendo los consejos de Elsa.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender pero a ninguna de las dos le importaba, mientras la boca de la pelirroja disfrutaba de los senos de su hermana menor, una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su parte más íntima, haciéndola temblar. La princesa recordó cómo había masajeado esa zona e intentó imitarla pero era bastante difícil, Elsa la guiaba con gemidos pero estaba demasiado resbaladizo y una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Sonrió a la platinada y empezó a trazar húmedos besos por todo el vientre de la reina hasta llegar a sus partes bajas.

― Oh Anna, eso va a ser incluso más... ― pero se calló al notar cómo la suave lengua de la pelirroja recorría su intimidad con torpeza.

Gracias a la luz de la luna y a los gemidos de placer de su acompañante, por fin logró estar más tiempo en su clítoris, a cada lametazo, más se mojaba y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez mientras que la susodicha no podía parar de beber ese dulce néctar que salía de ahí abajo.

― Anna, te quiero dentro de mi, ¡ya! ― Pero ésta se alertó al escuchar esas palabras, si a ella le había dolido sólo al entrar una punta, no quería saber si a Elsa le dolería. ― No te preocupes por mí, te juro que un día te lo contaré todo. Ahora, hazlo que tu reina te ordena. ― Le dijo con voz tierna pero autoritaria, y la pequeña princesa no era quien para desobedecerla.

Introdujo un dedo y no notó resistencia alguna, siguió entrando y entrando hasta que sus dedos no llegaban más lejos.

― Ahora, cúrvalos lentamente mientras sales y entras. ― Decidió hacerle caso pero también quería torturarla un poco y ver hasta dónde llegaría la reina para suplicarle que la hiciese culminar.

Entró y salió lentamente mientras su boca volvía a sus pezones, los cuales pedían a gritos atención y ésta se los dio. Queriéndose aventurar más y darle más placer a su amante, sustituyó un dedo por dos, y el grito de Elsa fue el más alto que había escuchado en todo el rato mientras embestía una y otra vez curvando los dedos para estimular su clítoris, y estaba funcionando. La respiración de la platinada se hacía más pesada y corta, sabía que no tardaría mucho en acabar.

Elsa reclamó la boca de Anna mientras que la reina volvió a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de Anna, y ésta gritó de nuevo el nombre de la otra mujer, intentaban mantener el mismo ritmo pero era imposible, la monarca comenzó a sentir un ardor en su estómago y por un momento creyó tocar el cielo.

― Oh joder, ¡Anna! ― El cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a convulsionarse en lo que, hasta ahora, estaba siendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida. ― ¡Anna! ― Terminó gritando cuando ya se hubo calmado, pero no, la chica recuperó el aliento y siguió con su hermana, la cual llegó al clímax minutos después.

Agotadas y bañadas en sudor, se besaron y se abrazaron, no había que decir nada más. Se durmieron felices en los brazos de la otra, mientras eran observadas por Nieve, el cual sonrió al saber qué planes tenía la reina Elsa con su hermana y con Hans, y le estaba gustando lo que la rubia pensaba, de todos modos, la ayudaría costara lo que costara.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Elsanna ¬¬ tenía que desarrollar un poco el comienzo de la historia principal, al menos ahora sbemos de dónde vienen los poderes de Elsa. ¿Quecómo se me ocurrió? Simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que pasba apor mi cabeza sin pensar mucho. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo estará lleno de cosas malas, muy malas, o quizá no tanto, pero veremos la relación entre los reyes de Arendelle y Elsa.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, pertenece a Diney y si algún nombre de aquí que sea mío os suena, es pura coincidencia. No hago esto como ánimo de lucro, solo espero hacer pasar un rato divertido a mis lectores.****

**Sí, Sí ya sé, muuuy corto, es por eso que voy a subir dos capítulos seguidos :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>El día en que Elsa cumplía un año como reina estaba a tan sólo dos días de realizarse. Como para toda celebración, los miembros del servicio no paraban quietos, no iban a invitar a casi todos los monarcas del mundo, como el día de su coronación, tan sólo Corona y las Islas del Sur. Ésta última aprovecharía para pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de Hans, y para saber cuál era el veredicto de la reina con él.<p>

La princesa Anna, como siempre, se había quedado dormida, pero un lametazo la despertó de su sueño. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello, pero eso no significaba que también lo hiciera el olor a baba de dragón.

― Buenos días, preciosa.

Su hermana, que se había levantado y alistado desde hacía horas la miraba con ternura. Podría acostumbrarse a despertarse cada mañana y ser observada por unos ojos azules y otros dorados con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero eso estaba por terminar. Kristoff, a pesar de que sabía cómo se sentía la princesa, aceptó seguir con la boda.

_El mismo día en que Elsa le había hecho el amor a Anna, ésta buscó por todos lados al repartidor de hielo pero no lo encontró, buscó en el único lugar en el que podía estar: los establos._

_Como siempre, estaba dando de comer a su reno, Sven, y ha tener un monólogo con dicho animal._

― _¡Kristoff! Tenemos que hablar. ― Dijo la princesa asustando a reno y repartidor, el cual se temió lo peor. ― No no voy a cancelar nuestro compromiso, aún, pero hay algo que tienes que saber._

_Y con un suspiro, comenzó a contarle sus sentimientos al muchacho, el cual no parecía muy extrañado sobre ello. Se lo temía, pero no quería que fuese real, no ahora que estaba tan seguro de casarse. ¿Pero ella había dicho que no quería romper el compromiso? Así que todavía quedaba esperanza para él._

― _No quiero que seas un segundo plato, Kristoff. Por eso te estoy dando a elegir: sigue conmigo o encuentra alguien mejor que yo._

_El muchacho pareció pensarlo. Al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su princesa, se rindió, suspiró y la abrazó cariñosamente. Le dijo que no se iría, que seguiría junto a ella aunque sea para guardar las apariencias, y cuando llegara el momento de tener hijos y aparentar ser una familia normal, lo harían. Kristoff secó las lágrimas de la muchacha y la besó en la mejilla, al menos ahora sabía las intenciones de su prometida y estaba más tranquilo._

― Sólo de pensar que dormirás con él cada día, me molesta.

― Mi cuerpo y corazón serán siempre tuyos. Además, esto lo planeaste tú.

― Ahora pienso que no fue tan buena.

La princesa rió. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de la Reina Elsa, podía notar cómo la mirada de deseo de su hermana se posaba en su cuerpo, así que se cambió rápidamente y sonrió al notar un quejido de la platinada, a veces parecía una cría a la que le habían quitado el caramelo de la boca.

Nieve las miraba fijamente, con mirada curiosa. A pesar de que llevaba años junto a los humanos todavía le fascinaban, la manera tan imprevisible de afrontar las mismas situaciones le parecía intrigante. Sabía que, cuando su jinete estaba molesta, contestaba con monosílabos y cuando estaba feliz, con unos más elaborados.

Un toque ligero en la puerta los sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones, una sirviente les dijo que los príncipes de las Islas querían una audiencia, y le informó que estaban los doce.

― Tengo que lidiar con doce hermanos, y pensar que Hans es el más santo por lo que he oído...

― Estarás bien, además, tendrás a Nieve protegiéndote. ― Éste rugió y se sacudió informando de que estaba de acuerdo con la princesa.

Pero esto a la Reina todavía no le convencía. Eran doce contra dos, es cierto que ella tenía poderes de hielo, aun así, esos hombres estaban más entrenados que ella, y no tendría tiempo a protegerse. Ayudó a su hermana a arreglarse a pesar de que le tomó de todo su auto control no tomarla en esos momentos.

Pasaron el rato charlando con Olaf, que otra vez había entrado en el cuarto de la princesa sin tocar hasta que una de las sirvientas informó que los príncipes y Rey de las Islas del Sur habían llegado. La monarca suspiró, le lanzó una sonrisa de resignación, y salió a recibir a toda la familia entera.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, la familia de Hans, ¿qué va a hacer Elsa con él? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, pertenece a Diney y si algún nombre de aquí que sea mío os suena, es pura coincidencia. No hago esto como ánimo de lucro, solo espero hacer pasar un rato divertido a mis lectores.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Era un lugar bastante frío, lleno de montañas, roca, nieve y más nieve. Una persona cubierta por pelajes gruesos atravesaba la feroz tormenta blanca con un ciervo a cuestas, tantos años vagando por esas montañas, se sabía el camino de memoria, incluso en días tormentosos como éste.<p>

Caminó unos diez minutos y llegó a la entrada de una cueva, se la quedó mirando unos minutos y se adentró en ella, caminó unos dos minutos hasta llegar a lo más profundo del sitio, dónde había otro individuo durmiendo al lado de un fuego bastante grande.

― ¡Eh! Traigo la cena. ― Dijo la voz que parecía de un hombre.

― Llegas tarde. ― Le respondió una voz femenina.

― La tormenta es demasiado fuerte hoy.

Despellejó al ciervo y con un hacha bastante grande, partió al animal en varios trozos, los pinchó en un palo y los acercó al fuego para que se asaran. Cuando ya estaban bien rustidos, se lo comieron mientras charlaban animadamente sobre lo que harían mañana.

― Estamos a punto de llegar a Arendelle.

― ¿Y cómo sabe eso?

― Viví varios años en estas tierras, y acompañé a mi esposo varias veces cuando iba a cazar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, se taparon, se desearon buenas noches, y la mujer sonrió al pensar que iba a volver a ver a su familia, aunque fuera una parte de ella, y con el rostro de aquellas dos niñas jugando con la nieve, se durmió.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, pero la tormenta había amainado. Ella y su acompañante bajaron de la montaña a toda prisa mientras veían cómo aquella luz que brillaba a lo ya no tan lejos. Caminaron casi un día entero y por fin llegaron a su destino.

― Santo cielo...

Ante ellos, se hallaba alzado el majestuoso palacio de la Reina de las Nieves. Como no sabían cuánto tardarían en llegar a la ciudad, decidieron pasar aquí la noche, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, un montón de nieve se alzó, tomó la forma de un monstruo de nieve y gritó enfuriado contra los viajeros.

― Está enfadado. ― Dijo el muchacho con voz miedosa.

No tenían con qué luchar así que corrieron, esquivando a duras penas al gran gólem de nieve, adentrándose en el palacio y dejando al pobre gigante sin posibilidad de subir, y suspiraron aliviados. Si el exterior del palacio les pareció impresionante, el interior los dejó anonados, miraron a su alrededor y la mujer notó que las paredes no eran de un material normal. _Resbalaban._

― Un palacio de hielo...

En ese mismo momento, Elsa notó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, interrumpiendo momentáneamente la charla que estaba teniendo con los "doce".

― ¿Y a dónde se fue nuestro hermano? ― Preguntó uno de los hermanos mayores, Fran.

― Estará haciendo sus quehaceres. ― Respondió la reina con calma.

El poco tiempo que había hablado con ellos y ya los detestaba, tan sólo mirarlos se le venía a la mente una palabra, _salvajes. _No tenían ni pizca de gracia, eran hermosos y todos tenían cuerpos que cualquier mujer se sentiría en las nubes con sólo poder mirar lo que había debajo de la ropa. ¿Por esto había dejado de estar una mañana con su Anna? Había aceptado las disculpas y, por no ser descortés, les siguió la conversación y fingió lo mejor posible que todo eso le resultaba fascinante.

― Bueno, Reina Elsa. Creo que le hemos quitado demasiado de su tiempo, discúlpenos. ― El rey llamado Jorge era el único que tenía dones de diplomacia y cortesía, aun así, era igual a sus hermanos. ― Mi reina, ¿qué ha decidido hacer con Hans? Su período de prueba era un año, y casi ha pasado ese tiempo...

¿Que qué iba a hacer con él? Devolverlo a donde pertenecía, a las Islas del Sur. Cuando le comunicó esta decisión al susodicho, éste le suplicó y rogó que no lo enviara de vuelta ahí, que eso era mucho peor que servir a la reina y que tuviera piedad de él. Pero ella no se doblegó.

En ese momento, el sujeto en cuestión entró con la espalda recta y la cabeza bien alta, no iba a permitir que se viera el miedo que llevaba dentro, al saber lo que le depararía en un futuro inminente.

― ¡Vaya! Pero qué bien te sienta el uniforme de mayordomo, hombre. Si yo fuera chica, me hubiera rendido a tus pies. ― Se burló el séptimo príncipe, llamado Rafael.

― Ya basta, dejad a vuestro hermano tranquilo. No permitiré que en mi castillo se insulte a la gente del servicio, ¿queda claro? ― Todos asintieron, el décimo―tercer príncipe no sabía por qué lo había defendido. ― No me malinterpretes, no permito que nadie insulte a nadie, por muy mal que me caiga.

Ahora lo entendía todo, al menos una parte, Hans era propiedad suya ahora, y como tal, debía protegerlo de las habladurías de la gente.

― Ya sabes el por qué estás aquí, te volverás a las Islas del Sur con tu familia, y a petición de la Reina Elsa, serás despojado de tus títulos y tus riquezas, serás miembro de la servidumbre del castillo y ya no ostentarás el apellido de la familia Westergard.

Miró con asombro a la soberana, la cual le miraba con un rostro de superioridad, pero no, no se iría sin antes soltar toda la información que tenía y, con la esperanza, de perturbar un poco la mente de esa mujer que tanto le estaba haciendo sufrir.

― Antes de nada, quiero hacer una confesión. ― Todos lo esperaron atónitos, se dirigió a la rubia y habló. ― La muerte de sus padres fue un plan de Weselton. ― Pero la reina no se inmutó. ― Si no me cree, pregúntele al hijo del duque, fue él quien comandó el ataque.

La sala se llenó de gritos e incertidumbre, pero la monarca parecía impasible, con un golpe de puño en la mesa que causó que ésta se casi congelara, les mandó callar.

― Toda esa información ya la sabía. ― Ahora Hans era el que no se lo creía. ― Me lo dijo un pajarito. ― Como sabía que esto iba a pasar, sacó una carta de un cajón que guardaba en la mesa para estos casos. Se la entregó al pelirrojo y éste no supo qué decir al leer en voz alta lo que la carta contenía.

_Querida Reina Elsa_

_la culpa me carcome, no puedo vivir más sin su perdón. La muerte de sus padres no fue accidental, el barco fue llevado deliberadamente a las aguas turbias de Islandia, dónde Weselton les esperaba con un buque de guerra. Yo ordené disparar, no se lo esperaron. Le juro por Dios que fue una muerte rápida._

_Sé que no va a perdonarme, pero no puedo vivir así, sé que no va a creerme, pero intenté detener a mi padre, mas recibí una herida que casi me mata sólo por negarme a sus deseos y órdenes._

_Al cabo de unos días, vimos cómo los restos del barco flotaban en el mar, y nos dimos cuenta de que alguien estaba aferrado a una tabla. No sabemos quién es, ni qué hacía en el barco, pero la rescatamos y le dimos cobijo._

_Era una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos de color chocolate, y su mirada estaba llena de rencor, también mencionó que debía de volver a casa puesto que sus dos hijas la estaban esperando, y até cabos. La reina de Arendelle estaba viva. Intenté detenerla, mi padre se enteró de ello y se escapó y no he sabido nada más de ella._

_Atentamente, el príncipe Rosent de Weselton._

Elsa fue la primera en romper el silencio.

― Hace unos minutos, alguien entró en mi castillo de hielo en la Montaña del Norte, por suerte, Marsmallow me lo ha contado. Sí, ese muñeco de nieve gigante que protege mi castillo, Ese mismo. Y me ha confirmado que eran una mujer y un hombre, así que si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender. ― Se levantó con un porte firme y serio, y miró al pelirrojo con desdén. Que disfruten de su estancia en Arendelle. Kai les guiará a sus habitaciones, ya que Hans no pertenece al servicio. Buenas tardes.

Si dirigió a la ventana y silbó, momentos después, Nieve se posaba en el balcón esperado a ser montado bajo las caras asustadas de los príncipes sureños, Elsa conjuró sus ropas de montar y sin despedirse, alzó el vuelo hacia la Montaña del Norte.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Anna, ésta se debatía entre pasar el día con su hermana o con Kristoff.

― Si no salgo con mi prometido, la gente sospechará, si salgo con Elsa, la gente sospechará. ¿Será que tengo debilidad por el pelo rubio? ― Rió ante esa ocurrencia. ― No amo a Kristoff, no como él me ama a mí, pero claro, si no estoy con él no podré estar con mi hermana, porque todo se descubriría. ― Suspiró. ― ¿Qué hago?

Unos toques en la puerta la asustaron.

― ¡Soy Olaf! ― La pelirroja sonrió y abrió la puerta.

El muñeco de nieve se le tiró encima, demandando abrazos y la muchacha se los dio. El pequeño parlanchín a veces podía ser un poco pesado y cansino, pero era un amor. Olaf le preguntó a Anna si sabía dónde estaba Elsa, pero ésta dijo que no, se había enterado de que la reunión había terminado y le había prometido que vendría directamente a ella. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de planes? Estaba segura de que pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién será esa misteriosa persona, y qué hará Anna? Os aviso, haré parón navideño, porque me quereis y tal, os dejaré así hasta Enero :P<strong>

**Por cierto, lso comentarios me animan a seguri escribiendo, escribo pro diversión pero también para que mis historias se lean y sean opinadas (si os gusta quiero saberlo, sin o os gusta también), no quiero una opinión profesional, para eso me iría a otra página (desconozco si existe alguna, pero seguramente que sí haya alguna por ahí), tan sólo palabras alentadoras, o incluso malas. A estas alturas he aprendido a diferenciar una crítica constructiva de una destructiva, así que comenten sin miedo, que no muerdo :P**


End file.
